


First Steps All Over Again

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Exploring the Great Unknown, Gen, Once upon a time in a faraway land..., Road Trip To Find Yourself, Traveling the Galaxy, Traveling the world, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Luke's an old hand at reorientation.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	First Steps All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



He didn’t grow up wanting to leave Tatooine for nothing. Luke surveyed the temple floor, of simple material—only grey stone—but carved up into spiraling designs. 

First it had been the Empire. He’d dreamed of flying for them, just to fly, just to go beyond the horizon offered by the twin suns and the endless expanse of the planet he’d been marooned on. Who knew why his father had left him there, why he couldn’t have gone anywhere else—his mother’s family, whoever they were, and he’d accepted the pang of guilt at wishing to live with them instead, just for a change. His aunt and uncle would talk of his father, but not why he had to live the way they did, or why they’d wanted to keep him there, tethered.

Then there had been Leia. It had taken the space of the moments he had spent watching her message to decide he was for the Rebellion instead. He would follow her, get her the help she needed, make sure she had more than one hope to rely on. She was a reason, an urgent one under his skin, to move at last. With what was left of his family dead, there was no other reason for any other path. Each step along the new one pushed him further along it. For Leia, for his murdered aunt and uncle, for murdered Obi-Wan, and the ghost of his murdered father behind him, and the reason behind every death he’d known: the tangled knot of the empire. He cut through it, once, and the destruction of the Death Star filled him with purpose he had never known.

He traded purposes as he did identities. Nephew, potential Imperial cadet, Rebel pilot and Jedi, a son honoring, avenging, rescuing his father. Every time a future was destroyed, reshaped, and he would build anew. 

Serving the Force meant following its flow, and Luke grew used to making the attempt, to heeding the call under his skin. 

Now, he understood, there was no reason to heed it alone. No need to make a name, to be the only one who could make a shot, or bring a father back home. He’d found a path beyond that. Leia didn’t want to know about their father, but she had not minded a new brother, and he was sure Han was happy about that—for them too. He sensed the curiosity on Leia’s part, a familiarity with the Force like his own, before he’d ever known it; now she had room and reason to chase it, with his encouragement and Han’s easy support. There was a whole life to live, and more galaxy to do it in than even Han had understood. 

The first stop in their new life: the earth and stone temples of Aren Dok, neatly described for the materials used in their construction, found in nature and more than half-returned to it. The toe of his boot tracing a carved line, he stepped forward.


End file.
